


fundamentals of being a wannabe creative media and communication person

by greitnok



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greitnok/pseuds/greitnok
Summary: A glimpse of pretentious film student Even and his supportive (questionable at times) but grumpy boyfriend Isak's daily lives.





	fundamentals of being a wannabe creative media and communication person

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I hope I solved the problem with emojis if it is still not showing please warn me, I'm like a grandma with technology :(
> 
> Every morning when I blink my eyes open, I ask myself 'what are Isak og Even up to today?' I can't help thinking about them and am pretty sure you miss them too, so I scribbled this.
> 
> *spoiler alert* Reading this fic, you will be informed of the plots of two foreign films: Wild Tales/Relatos salvajes(2014) and 3-Iron/Bin-jip(2004) It doesn't really spoil anything at all but if you're one of those kind of people who watch films without even tiny teeny info then you should know.

  Even has always been fascinated by _the moments._ Moments like life-altering but you have no clue at the time, then you look back at the events as if a filmstrip and everything starts to get into its places, or even better, moments just like that and you know your whole world is about to turn around, you can feel it at the time but you just can't pinpoint the logical reason behind. It was just like that when he first saw Isak. Time was frozen by the laughter of a blond boy with curly hair in his new schoolyard. The laughter that lingered in his bones. Even was fascinated and he just knew.

  
  It's been two weeks since Isak's third year in high school started, so a year and two weeks since Even saw Isak for the first time. _What a year turned out to be._ He was attending a new school, nervous as hell thinking what the year could bring, little did he know, it could bring Isak to him. And Isak was the most beautiful thing his eyes ever laid on. _Some things never change._ He is attending a new school, a film school now and Isak is still the most beautiful thing his eyes ever laid on. He can imagine his boyfriend rolling his eyes right now, 'stop with the cheesy shit, Even' but he won't because he just knows it means 'thank you bby, I love you so much' in Isak-tionary.

  He might have made a mess today, though. Apparently bragging nonstop about your perfect boyfriend to your supposedly new friends is considered as a frowned upon act. Whatever. He pulls out his phone to text Isak to know when he's finished school. To come home. Where they live together. For five months. Okay he understands the gist of why it can be annoying. His screen is full of notifications, messages with overused emojis, that can mean one thing, Eva.

 

 **long-awaited double date** (Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand) (Dancer ) (Party Popper ) (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

**14:17**

 

 **Eva** : soooo

what about our talked about once but never acted on double date  (Smiling Face With Halo )

are you guys in  (Hugging Face )

Eveeeeen

are you there

or are you at a seminar  (Nerd Face )

 

**15:09**

yep, I'm in

sorry I just got home

wait you forgot to add Isak

 **Eva** : I didn't forget  (Grimacing Face )

**Jonas** : it would be better to let Isak know in just like last minute

why?

 **Jonas** : he might be annoyed with us

what did you guys do?

 **Eva** : we didn't do anything

 **Jonas** : yeah he just sees us together he goes all ugh Even, where's Even, Eveen, Eveeeeen

ahaha

I came to school on his lunch break twice last week

 **Eva** : he misses you so much

it's ridiculous 

you guys literally live together (Face With Rolling Eyes )

I miss him too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **Eva** : åh (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

 **Jonas** : yo back to the earth, what should we do?

what about bowling?

Really? Isak can get too competitive

 **Jonas** : Let's just stratch that out

 **Eva** : haha

I can find a concert maybe

I'll just look up for tickets

it would be fun

 **Jonas** : yeah (Face Throwing A Kiss ) 

it's a good idea if we can find some

or we can just chill at home, you know I could make dinner and then we could just watch a movie together

 **Jonas** : No

 **Eva** : lol

Why not?

 **Jonas** : No offense but if we're thinking our brains out to understand just a tad the movie you choose for us to watch then it's not 'chilling out'

 **Eva** : adhkfhfsj

Wow, straight up

 **Eva** : did you know how Isak talked me down when I was thinking about changing schools in my first year

he said if I went to Bakka, I would end up being a wannabe creative media and communication person (Face With Look Of Triumph )

he was like don't do that Eva, keep it real here (Smirking Face )(Face With Tears Of Joy )

and he talked shit about their pricey coffee choices too (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )

 **Jonas** : Eva, you're being a Magnus now

 **Eva** : oh

he was just being a good friend, Even

ahaha it's all good

and why am I not surprised 

so it's a solid no for movies?

 **Jonas** : No

I think Isak is unlocking the door

or someone is trying to break into

any way I gotta go

but I'll come up with something

don't worry, I got you

 **Eva** : (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 

 

  Isak ran over to Even who's sitting at the edge of their bed and jumped onto his lap as soon as he got the key correct and opened the door in his third try. _This_ _boy_. He kissed all over Even's face, wherever he could reach out, mumbling 'I missed you today' to his skin.

'I missed you too' answered Even between laughs.

'That's it, you have to come back. High school education is so important, it wouldn't do any harm to relearn some things. People showing off their relationship on me, Eveen' pleaded Isak, kissing the corner of his mouth to make his statement stronger or less ridiculous.

'Okay. Anything for you, bby' agreed Even easily and tilted his head to give a proper kiss to his boyfriend.

After what felt like eternity but can't have been more than ten minutes make out session -Even has no idea, time stands still for him when they kiss. Yeah even after all this time- Isak tossed his backpack to the floor. He had forgotten about it before, he'd had other things in his mind like kissing Even, breathing him in. He got off of his lap and lay down next to him on the bed instead. Even was still sitting up but reached out to grab Isak's hand, 'Tough day?'

'This year's kicking my ass.' grunted Isak.

'You can achieve anything. Don't forget you're a genius bby' said Even, stroking Isak's hand with his thumb. That made Isak smile, _so it's a victory_.

'Yeah, I know. I'm just tired, I guess. And I really missed you.'

'I'm right here now and I was thinking watching a movie together before you came, you know for my foreign film assignment. I finally chose what to watch. But if you're tired maybe you should get some sleep.'

'No, I don't wanna sleep now and fuck up my schedule.'

'Okay. A professor wanted to talk to me today about the essay I wrote for my acceptance. The one you helped with.'

'That Argentine film? hm, Wild Tales, made up of six short stories?'

'Relatos Salvajes, yeah. Apparently he found it brilliant how I- we perceived the film and anger management and how it was a totally new area that the director wandered on. I'll save you the technical talk but really boosted my self-esteem. I was thinking maybe we could watch this one together also.'

'But I didn't do anything, Even. It's all you bby, and I'm proud of you.'

'You watched it with me and shared your opinions, let me discuss it for hours. I know I can be annoying when I hooked on something. That's more than enough.' said Even, lifting up Isak's hand to place a kiss there. The thing is Even knew at this point Isak would compromise. If he praises Isak and shows affection, Isak can't say no to him. So can this be considered as manipulation? _Maybe_. Just a little. _No_. Just perks of knowing someone too well for his liking.

'Okay okay let's watch the movie' giggled Isak, probably the place Even just planted a kiss tickles a bit.

'You're not too tired?'

'Just give me coffee and call me pretty and I'm ready'

Even laughed. 'You're so needy. But do you like my coffee?' Isak looked up at him with questioning eyes. 'I mean don't you find my coffee choices some pricey shit?' Even went on teasing, raising his eyebrows and all.

 

  
***

 

  
'So what's the name of the film?' asked Isak, sitting up on the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand and finally functioning again. 

'Bin-jip' said Even, making himself comfortable in bed, leaning against the wall, placing his laptop in front of them.

'What?'

'Bin-jip. It means empty house in Korean. 3-Iron in English but I think original title suits better. Anyway I couldn't find Norwegian subtitles so we have to watch it with English ones.'

'What am I getting myself into?' said Isak suspiciously.

'Don't worry. I think there's not many dialogues in it anyway.'

'What?!!'

  
***

  
'Yikes. Did he just use someone else's toothbrush?'

'You used my toothbrush once. And he's trying to act like the person who actually lives there.'

'So what's your point? You're not some stranger'

'Keep watching.' shushed Even and Isak obeyed, his head falling into the crook of his neck.

  
***

  
Even doesn't know when exactly Isak dozed off but he realises that he did in the middle of the film, Isak was being suspiciously quiet. 'Isak?'

'Mh?'

'Are you paying attention?'

'Ja.'

'Isak, your eyes are closed.' Even couldn't help laughing.

'I am mhm-listening'

'So you speak Korean now?'

'Ja.'

'Even though they haven't spoken for like fifteen minutes?'

'I'm listening don't worry' said Isak again, still paying no effort to open his eyes.

'Okay then.' Even laughed again. _This_ _boy_. 'I'm just gonna make us some popcorn and you rest a little bit.' He planted a kiss to his sleepy boyfriend's temple and replaced his shoulder with their blue pillow.

 

***

  
'Rise and shine, bby' yelled Even but he's pretty sure it's the smell of the popcorn that made Isak open his eyes.

'Oh, did I sleep through it? Sorry.' said Isak with a voice anything but sorry.

'Don't worry you didn't sleep through _all_ of it, I paused it to make popcorn.'

'Why?' Isak said, his voice now less amusing. 'I mean let's get it over with' added, grabbing the popcorn and holding on to it for dear life.

Even resumed the film and he appreciated Isak's attempt to keep his eyes open even it was for the sake of eating popcorn but couldn't help laughing himself after a while. 'You can't possibly comprehend anything at all, come on, you slept through _most_ of it.' Even laughed again, somehow found this quite amusing.

'We're watching a Korean but barely spoken film with English subtitles and I'm sure I heard some Arabic song in the background at some point and you really expect me to understand it?' Isak defended himself.

'You would've understood if you'd kept your eyes open.'

'Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess coffee doesn't work on me anymore.' Yeah that's been a problem lately. That's why Isak started to mix up coffee and red bull before preparing for exams, wishful thinking he won't die of an unexpected heart attack. 'Let's watch it over again.'

'No, you shouldn't watch it if you're not enjoying it. It's okay if we don't like the same things sometimes.'

'I know that. That's like the definition of a healthy relationship'

'What is?'

'First you love each other so much, so soo much. Next you care about the same values. Then you have different interests and opinions in matters to keep the other interested or like not bored. Last but not least you respect each other's views. Finally you have a healthy relationship. Congratulations.'

'I'm glad that I'm scientifically approved boyfriend for you then. But really you should take a nap. I'll finish the film.'

'Okay, let me just finish the popcorn first.'

  
***

  
  Even finished the film himself, his boyfriend peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. He loved the movie. He loves all epic love stories. He can't wait for the day that he'll make the world watch his epic love story. Isak and Even's. One day.

_  
We are all empty houses, waiting for someone, to open the lock and let us free._

And Isak opened his a year and two weeks ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to squeeze some double date plans in there because I couldn't not. Sue me.
> 
> I love how Isak talked shit about people from Bakka then ended up being with one and Even is the best thing in his life! That's something that totally could happen to me.
> 
> And again I'm Isak in this story even though I was the one having us watch 3-Iron in the first place. In my defence, I was really tired, okay, I don't know what I was thinking :( I actually gave it an another go in my not-that-sleepy state and it turns out it really is an interesting film. If you like Even's taste, you know, symbolism, subtlest messages, details, 'epic' love stories, you should definitely watch it.
> 
> I highly recommend Wild Tales also, if you haven't seen it yet. You won't regret it. Enjoy :)


End file.
